Love for the first time
by KensiCallenRock
Summary: O primeiro grande amor. Pela vida, pelos que tanto amamos, mas, porém, receamos amar; amor por uma causa. Lutar pelo que tanto desejamos e consideramos ser o mais importante e contra aquilo que nos impede de viver. [Fanfiction escrita por Bea The Monster e KCR.]
1. Prólogo

Love for the first time

O primeiro grande amor. Pela vida, pelos que tanto amamos, mas, porém, receamos amar; amor por uma causa. Lutar pelo que tanto desejamos e consideramos ser o mais importante e contra aquilo que nos impede de viver.

Retratarei, enquanto autora, a maravilhosa história entre Kensi e Deeks. O nascer de um grande amor, posto em causa por uma árdua missão.

Nesta história, pretendo descrever a primeira vez de Kensi e Deeks juntos.

Espero estar à altura deste desafio,

KCR.


	2. Capítulo 1

N.A: Em primeiro lugar, quero agradecer à Bea The Monster. Agradeço o elogio e espero não te desiludir com este capítulo:-D A vossa opinião será sempre bem-vinda, portanto sintam-se à vontade para criticarem! Espero que gostem.

Capítulo 1.

Meu Deus, com o romper da noite, subitamente, todos os receios e angústias parecem ter desabrochado no seu peito: Kensi sente-se vulnerável, desamparada, como, aliás, recuando no tempo, se havia sentido ao perder o seu pai. Hoje tinha-se deparado com um cenário dramático, um infortúnio que, infelizmente, não conseguira evitar, e talvez, seja por isto que quando equiparado ao mau estar que já sente, o sentimento de culpa prevaleça, reine.

Há tanto tempo que a escuridão da noite não a assombrava daquele modo. Curiosamente, as estrelas pareciam ter perdido o seu brilho característico, e, portanto, a noite, esta noite cor de breu, engolia a réstia de ânimo que restava.

Kensi olhava pela janela do carro conduzido por Deeks; vultos, apenas via vultos negros de pessoas que, provavelmente, tinham agora saído dos seus empregos e se dirigiriam para casa, ou então de casais adolescentes que teriam saído à socapa, às escondidas dos pais e que se encontravam agora em busca de uma festa na qual, obviamente, se pretendiam divertir.

Tal como estas pessoas, também Kensi desejaria ter um momento que lhe permitisse desfrutar da sua própria vida, sem preocupações. Uma rotina. Uma rotina era algo que tanto esta mulher desejaria ter neste preciso momento. Parece anómalo, algo que os outros não cobiçam: uma rotina. Ordinariamente tem-se interpretado o significado de rotina como sendo sinónimo de uma vida monótona. Mas para Kensi, viver uma rotina seria a certeza de uma vida estável, seria a certeza de privar, diariamente, com quem tanto ama, sem receio de partir, de ver destruídas todas as expectativas de um futuro, um futuro que jamais seria sinónimo de solidão.

Agora Kensi tentava reconstruir as suas fortalezas, moldadas pelo tempo e, irrevogavelmente, desgastadas pelas mágoas com as quais, ao longo deste maldito tempo, tem vido a ser confrontada.

Seria Deeks quem a levaria a casa, uma vez que a agente não está em condições de conduzir. Estariam mesmo a chegar, Kensi tinha quase a certeza: as emoções à flor da pele tinham-lhe toldado a perceção do tempo, a noção do espaço.

O silêncio instalara-se entre Deeks e Kensi, que permanecia imóvel, mesmo depois de chegar a casa. Num ímpeto, Kensi abriu a porta do carro e desceu, ficando com uma postura ereta na beira do passeio. Deeks permaneceu no carro durante algum tempo, sem saber como reconfortar a sua colega, até que uma rajada forte de vento se fez sentir, agitando os ramos das árvores, que naquela altura do ano se encontravam descobertos, e fazendo com que o cabelo de Kensi esvoaçasse, cobrindo-lhe o rosto húmido, húmido pelas lágrimas que, incessantemente, teimavam em deslizar pelo seu rosto. Deeks que se apercebera do sufoco de Kensi, desceu do carro e aproximou-se dela, sem uma palavra ser dita. Num gesto gentil, afastou os cabelos do rosto de Kensi, que não respondeu ao toque. O detetive pousou as mãos nos ombros da sua colega, afagando-lhe o rosto. Ela movida pelo seu subconsciente abraçou-o, abrindo-se com ele, deixando o seu carácter independente e solitário de lado.

Deeks ficou surpreendido com o gesto e deixou-a desabafar.

Subitamente, as nuvens arrastadas pelo vento tão típico do outono eletrizaram-se desenhando uma figura nada percetível no céu negro, soltando pouco tempo depois um uivo avassalador; não tardou a que começasse a gotejar. O clima estava tão mudado: em Los Angeles, muito raramente, e naquela estação do ano em particular, trovejava; muito menos com a intensidade que se previa agora, uma vez que o céu encoberto servia de palco às luzes selvagens e livres da mãe Natureza e aos seus bravos rugidos.

Deeks encaminhou Kensi para dentro de casa. Ela pousara a cabeça no seu ombro e colocara os seus finos braços em torno da cintura dele.

Kensi, trémula, abriu a porta entrando e fazendo-se acompanhar por Deeks. Era uma situação constrangedora, pois o detetive não sabia o que lhe dizer.

Lá fora a chuva caía torrencialmente. Caía desamparadamente no betão, ressaltando em seguida, como se num ímpeto as gotinhas de água de tão pequenininha dimensão se transformassem num conjunto de pequenas bolas saltitonas.

Deeks sentou-se no sofá e Kensi fez o mesmo. Apetecia-lhe tanto brincar com a desarrumação da casa de Kensi, fazer desse facto uma graça, apenas para a fazer sorrir, mas teve de se conter: a situação era muito delicada; ele sabia o quão grande tinha sido o impacto e o estrago causado em Kensi. O seu dever como colega, mas sobretudo como amigo era recolher os frágeis estilhaços de um coraçãozinho tão pisado e ajudar na reconstrução do mesmo.

– Kensi, não tiveste culpa do que aconteceu hoje. Na nossa profissão as possibilidades de nos depararmos com uma situação destas são altíssimas.

Deeks referia-se ao mais recente caso no qual estavam a trabalhar. Prevê-se que alguns congressistas, acabados de chegar a Los Angeles possam fazer parte de uma rede mundial de tráfico de pessoas com laços a uma organização sustentada na prática de crimes sexuais. Seria, obviamente, uma tarefa simples investigar esta rede e deter os seus membros, contudo os congressistas têm imunidade diplomática, estando assim livres de uma perícia e de uma análise detalhada. Porém, tais indivíduos são os principais suspeitos da morte de um agente do NCIS que investigava há já muito tempo as pisadas destas organizações. Durante a investigação que por si própria já estava condicionada, foram encontrados documentos e mapas na posse do agente assassinado. Tais informações remetiam para casas abandonadas na periferia da cidade, que um dia estiveram envolvidas num processo de recuperação do património, mas cujas remodelações foram interrompidas, e tais informações explicitavam a possibilidade de ocorrência de abusos sexuais nestes locais; não seria absurdo algum, uma vez que é certo que tais congressistas estrangeiros beneficiam do apoio de alguns membros do próprio governo americano: desde Presidentes de Câmara a Senadores, uma vez que o dinheiro inerente a estas práticas ilegais se trata de uma quantia bastante avultada.

Assim, e segundo a hipótese de ocorrer escravização e tortura nestes locais abandonados, a equipa do NCIS dividiu-se: cada um dos elementos investigaria um local, tentando, sem perder mais tempo, salvar as vítimas. Foi-lhes dito que as equipas de apoio já se encontravam nos respetivos locais. Deste modo, Callen investigaria uma casa a sul da periferia, com o auxílio de uma equipa de apoio, o mesmo aconteceria a Sam que ficou encarregue de averiguar a existência de vítimas numa casa a norte. Também ele seria auxiliado por uma equipa de apoio. Deeks e uma outra equipa de apoio investigariam uma casa a 10 milhas de distância da que Callen investigaria. Kensi teria de investigar a restante casa que ficava afastada aproximadamente 15 milhas da que a Sam coube revistar.

No entanto, se por um lado as equipas de apoio que auxiliariam Callen, Sam e Deeks se encontravam nos locais a investigar, Kensi chegou ao local determinado, anteriormente, primeiro do que a sua equipa de apoio, uma vez que o local a investigar por Kensi se encontrava numa zona erma, ocorrendo um equívoco que colocou a tal equipa num local diferente do que havia sido planeado.

Enquanto os locais revistados por Callen, Sam e Deeks não apresentavam indícios de alguém alguma vez lá ter sido feito prisioneiro, no local onde Kensi se encontrava estavam presentes duas vítimas, fazendo-se acompanhar pelo seu carrasco. A agente que estranhou o atraso da equipa que, supostamente, viria ao seu encontro, entrou sozinha ao ouvir gritos.

Tudo aconteceu a uma velocidade estonteante: Kensi fora agredida, tentara ripostar, mas perdera as forças e as hipóteses de eliminar aquele homem que violava e torturava uma mulher e uma criança. Tal tortura acabaria por ser fatal. Kensi tentou ir em auxílio das vítimas, mas encontrava-se ferida e combalida e apenas teve tempo de disparar contra o violador e arrastar-se até ao pequeno cubículo de destroços que constituía a masmorra das vítimas. A mulher falecera pouco tempo depois e a criança, uma menina chorava com dores. Esta acabou, eventualmente, por se esvair em sangue nos braços de Kensi. Todas as tentativas de reanimação tinham sido em vão.

Depois tudo não passou de uma enorme confusão. Callen, Sam e Deeks vieram ao encontro de Kensi, assim como a equipa de apoio que teria sido designada para a acompanhar neste resgate. Kensi fora transportada para o hospital apesar das suas tentativas de recuso. Seria um procedimento obrigatório uma vez que ficara ferida. Ela desejava que todas as suas feridas fossem com estas: superficiais e que acabarão por sarar com o passar do tempo. Infelizmente a memória do choro daquela criança em resposta à dor que, injustamente, lhe tinha sido infligida atormentava Kensi que desesperada desejava que tivesse podido interferir e deter o violador. Talvez se tivesse lutado com todas as suas forças teria conseguido evitar a tragédia que desabou sobre aquelas duas inocentes vítimas e, inevitavelmente, sobre si própria.

A investigação tomara agora outro fôlego e estava inerente a um único objetivo: vingança. Era tudo o que Kensi pretendia, porém não seria a melhor altura para se envolver. Ela precisava de descansar, mas se ao menos conseguisse…

– Eu devia ter lutado mais, ter apresentado mais resistência. – Kensi ripostou com um tom de voz amargo. Só ela sabia o quão tudo isto a magoava. Ela tentou impedir que as lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto, mas elas tão selvagens como a chuva que lá fora caía com brutidão teimavam em brotar.

– Kensi, nós não podemos salvar o mundo. – Deeks sussurrava, doce, dando a mão a Kensi que estava sentada ao seu lado no sofá, e soluçava incontrolavelmente. A sua mão largou a mão de Deeks. Ela tinha o rosto entre as mãos, tapando-o na totalidade, como se estivesse a ocultar a sua dor, porque se sentia embaraçada por demonstrar o seu lado mais frágil.

– Kensi, tu não estás sozinha. – Deeks assegurou-lhe. Ele tinha o desejo de a fazer ver o quão querida por todos ela é. Deeks colocou-lhe o braço em torno dos ombros.

– Estou sozinha, sempre estive e sempre estarei! – Kensi gritou, de forma ríspida enjeitando o gesto do detetive, levantando-se furiosamente do sofá e fazendo Deeks sentir-se desconfortável e magoado; parecia que ele não significava nada para ela, porque e estava comprovado que mesmo que ele a apoiasse incondicionalmente ela sentir-se-ia sempre sozinha.

– Tu não estimas quem gosta de ti! Por muito que isto te custe não tens o direito de virar as costas a quem se preocupa contigo! – Deeks disse exaltado. Queria que ela enxergasse a realidade tal como ela é: esta mulher tem tantas pessoas que se preocupam com ela, mas, no entanto, parece não lhes dar valor. – Pensei que te conseguiria fazer sentir segura. – Disse por fim, derrotado.

– Segura? Acredita não é contigo que me sentirei segura! – A necessidade de contrabalançar as reprimendas que Deeks lhe fez, fizera com que ela respondesse, impulsivamente, algo que não corresponde à verdade.

Lá fora trovejava e a sala de estar de Kensi iluminava-se à medida que os relâmpagos antecipavam a rebentação dos trovões. O rosto de Deeks tornou-se sombrio, perdeu o sorriso tão típico do detetive; este fez intensão de se ir embora, levantando-se do sofá e caminhando em direção à saída, sem nunca olhar para Kensi.

– Deeks, desculpa. – Kensi implorava a Deeks que a perdoasse, afinal as suas palavras não eram sentidas. Deeks não lhe prestou atenção e abriu a porta, fazendo com que os salpicos da chuva humedecessem o tapete da entrada.

– Eu tenho medo, Deeks. Eu tenho tanto medo. – A confissão de Kensi fê-lo parar, contudo, este nunca olhou para Kensi. – Eu tenho medo de perder as pessoas que amo; tenho medo de as fazer sofrer; de não corresponder às expectativas. Durante todo este tempo tenho estado sozinha, e agora tenho medo porque não quero continuar sozinha, e não sei o que fazer. Deeks, eu preciso de ter certezas.

– Quanto a ti não sei, Kensi, mas eu tenho certeza do que sinto por ti. – Deeks disse desiludido. Sentiu depois um arrepio. A chuva tem esse poder: a sua energia vibra através de nós. Quem lhe dera que o seu amor por Kensi tivesse esse poder. Ficou tudo dito esta noite, não havia a necessidade de continuar ali.

– Deeks, por favor, eu preciso de ti, por favor. – Kensi disse emocionada. Finalmente proferia palavras sentidas. – Por favor…amo-te tanto…– Deeks olhou para Kensi. Era a primeira vez que confessara os seus sentimentos.

Deeks aproximou-se de Kensi, tocando-lhe no rosto carinhosamente. – Eu amo-te. – Olhou-a nos olhos de forma apaixonada; forma essa na qual não cabe luxúria, ou mera atração física.

– Deeks, fica comigo, por favor. – Ele assentiu, ficando contemplado com a nudez de Kensi. A nudez de um olhar, tantas vezes mais agradável do que a mera nudez do sexo. Deeks fechou a porta suavemente, encobrindo o exterior: a noite que se fazia sentir tenebrosa.

Muito obrigado pela vossa atenção!


	3. Capítulo 2

N.A: Gostaria de agradecer à Bea The Monster, a minha colega de escrita, que é uma excelente escritora e a quem se deve boa parte deste capítulo :-D Muitos parabéns e boa sorte para esta minha amiga! Gostaria de agradecer a todos os que leram e comentaram. Agradeço muito a vossa atenção.

Capítulo 2.

Habilmente, Deus esculpiu o barro, conferiu-lhe forma, textura e dimensão; suave e detalhadamente modelou o corpo daquele que viria a ser o primeiro Homem; posteriormente deu vida a tão querida obra, repartindo por esta sua fresca criação o seu fôlego.  
O corpo do Homem criado com tão maravilhoso engenho é figuração permanente do mais profundo e sagrado amor.

Deeks reconhecia pela primeira vez a presença de tão perfeito amor, pois, do mesmo modo que o corpo do primeiro Homem, nos primórdios da sua criação, fora delineado com tanto empenho pelo seu autor, também o seu próprio corpo fora criado com descomunal afeto. As suas mãos pareciam ter sido moldadas para se encaixarem perfeitamente nos contornos delicados do busto de Kensi. O seu corpo parecia ter sido esculpido para proporcionar segurança, conforto e prazer à mulher que tanto ama.

Kensi acariciou o rosto de Deeks, sentido sob os seus finos dedos a textura deleitosa da sua pele, beijada pelo sol e pelo sal. Desejava permanecer ali, perto de Deeks, acarinhando-o, respirando a sua essência, olhando-o com sinceridade, sinceridade essa, que tanto tentou ocultar. Naquele preciso momento, Kensi demonstrara todos os seus sentimentos e receios ao homem que escolhera fazer seu. O que ela não sabia era que ele já era seu. Seu desde o primeiro instante em que os seus olhares despidos de fingimentos se haviam cruzado. Seu desde que, num milésimo de segundo, dois estranhos haviam visto algo de diferente em cada um, como se os seus destinos tivessem sido traçados para, ultimamente, se entrelaçarem.  
Nada entre eles necessitava de ser dito: Deeks reconhecia que as fortalezas de Kensi impediam a entrada de qualquer mágoa que tanto esta receava sentir; porém, da mesma forma que não entrariam mágoas, não entrariam afetos, carinhos. Deeks sabia o quão doloroso era para Kensi enfrentar a solidão, e o quão penoso era rejeitar o amor, devido a todos estes seus receios. Receios que Deeks esperava conseguir destruir. Receios que ele esperava poderem vir a dar lugar à segurança que ela tanto precisava; à estabilidade e promessa de futuro que nunca conseguira encontrar. Deeks esperava, assim, quebrar as suas barreiras e os seus medos, fazê-la amar de novo. Fazê-la sua.

– Deeks, fica comigo, por favor. – Kensi disse suavemente, quebrando-se de seguida o silêncio, apenas, devido ao rugido forte da tempestade.

Deeks, encarando Kensi, acariciou terna e deliciosamente, a sua face, aproximando-se lentamente de modo a que os seus lábios se tocassem; Kensi, pela primeira vez, reagiu a um beijo do homem que tanto ama, um beijo tão aguardado, uma vez que não reagira ao primeiro beijo ocorrido num passado não tão distante quanto isso; e, pela primeira vez, Kensi perdeu-se no beijo, perdeu-se no sabor que dele resulta e nas emoções inerentes a este gesto de afeto. Geralmente, perder-se era o que mais assustava Kensi; era nesses momentos que a vida a apanhava de surpresa. No entanto, sabia que com Deeks poderia perder-se mil e uma vezes, e ele estaria sempre ali para a segurar, para lhe mostrar o chão.

No rosto desta mulher estava visível o receio da entrega; Deeks nota a sua preocupação, o seu desconforto, e, como se a sua vida dependesse disso, entrega-se a ela por completo.

Olha para Kensi com um sorriso tímido contornando-lhe os lábios, como se, silenciosamente, pedisse um sinal para avançar; um sinal que lhe mostrasse o caminho a seguir. Contudo, Kensi não precisa de responder, nem ele aguarda uma resposta dela (não tivessem já esclarecido os seus problemas de comunicação) pois os seus olhos refletem os de Deeks, e neles ele encontra a resposta que procura. Então, sem nunca deixar que os seus olhares se desencontrem, o detetive começa a desabotoar, lentamente, a sua própria camisa, revelando os contornos do seu tronco definido, músculos delineados pelas sombras que os rodeiam. O som estridente de um trovão antecipa o feixe de luzes que invade a sala de estar de Kensi, iluminando a pele desnudada de Deeks e conferindo-lhe um tom prateado. O seu peito descoberto e os seus cabelos loiros apresentam agora um elevado nível de exotismo, e Kensi não pode esperar por tocá-lo, assegurar-se que ele está aqui, tomando-a nos seus braços descobertos. Basta um olhar e Kensi reconhece esta entrega, sentindo-se segura e tendo a certeza de que será nos braços deste homem que sentirá a proteção que sempre desejara. Entregar-se-á a este homem como nunca antes fizera.

Kensi beija Deeks, docemente, nos lábios, com a inocência característica do primeiro beijo, onde o desejo ávido, o desespero e a luxúria não têm lugar: entregar-se agora plenamente a Deeks, tal como a ele entregará os seus mais íntimos demónios: os receios que a privam de viver o seu correspondido amor.

Quase, como por instinto, acaricia os ombros nus de Deeks, sentindo a textura sedosa da sua pele, e a massa muscular densa, máscula, protetora, que se esconde por baixo. Espera, olhando-o com paixão: órbitas escurecidas pelo desejo e pela privação de muitos anos, ansiando agora o toque de Deeks. O detetive conhece de cor os recantos do corpo de Kensi e desabotoa cuidadosamente a camisa de Kensi, revelando as lesões provenientes da trágica situação anteriormente vivida. Ele sabe o quão doloroso foi para Kensi assistir à morte de uma criança sem nada poder fazer; sabe que o decorrer trágico dos acontecimentos culminou num estado de vulnerabilidade tal que Kensi se sentira desamparada. Deeks beija então o peito de Kensi, evitando tocar nas feridas ainda frescas cravadas na sua delicada pele.

Esta mulher não retém as lágrimas que escorrem pelas suas faces tal como a chuva desalmadamente lá fora cai. Deeks afaga-lhe e beija-lhe o rosto, passando as suas mãos calejadas pelas lágrimas frescas, destruindo os vestígios da sua tristeza, impossível de conter.

Deeks sente que o seu objetivo primário é destruir a tristeza e solidão que têm vindo a acompanhar a forte agente deste muito cedo.

Deeks revela o seu corpo já completamente desnudado e sente a energética radiação dos relâmpagos penetrar a sua alma e cobrir o seu tronco, ancas, pernas, como se de um manto se tratasse: encontra-se nu perante Kensi, que contempla a sua figura. Sente o olhar tímido percorrê-lo e anseia pelo seu toque. A entrega é, portanto, uma incontestável partilha que eleva a intimidade do casal apaixonado ao máximo.

Deeks aproxima-se, desapertando o soutien de Kensi e fazendo-o deslizar pelos seus finos braços, descobrindo na totalidade o seu peito, causando-lhe arrepios à passagem das pontas dos seus dedos pela delicada pele feminina. Ela sente o calor que o corpo de Deeks emana e exala a sua fragrância, uma mistura perfeita da brisa do oceano, o shampoo e a colónia que ela aprendeu a adorar, e um ingrediente secreto que ela classifica como simplesmente Deeks, e que provoca nela um conforto que no início pensara ser impossível de alcançar nesta noite.

Deeks tira então as últimas peças de roupa de Kensi que se encontra, de seguida, nua perante ele. A sensação de estar nua perante um homem que conhece a sua verdadeira identidade, ao qual não precisa de ocultar a verdade era para ela desconhecida; nua de receios, de fortalezas, de mentiras. Entregue de facto ao amor, corpo e alma livres de amarras, livres do medo da rejeição.

Para Kensi, há algo de estranhamente familiar nesta situação. Talvez seja o facto de se conhecerem tão intimamente por dentro, que os faz tão confortáveis por fora. Talvez seja porque, apesar da situação diferente, nova, por explorar, ambos encontram familiaridade e segurança nos olhares e nos sorrisos que trocam.

O anseio pelo toque culmina num abraço, onde os seus corpos descobertos se fundem e partilham a verdadeira intimidade, aquela que será a intimidade mais sincera, que nunca se desvanecerá, ficando registada nas suas memórias para sempre. Os braços entrelaçados, os troncos unidos, os lábios fundidos, os corpos desnudados, constituirão uma eterna memória partilhada por ambos.

A chuva que teimava em não abrandar era a melodia perfeita que favorecia a tranquilidade e segurança. Deeks e Kensi dirigiram-se para o quarto, um pequeno compartimento próximo da sala de estar.

Kensi deitou-se sobre os lençóis lilases com aroma a alfazema que enfeitavam a sua cama, arrastando Deeks consigo, ambos deixando pequenos risos escapar, mas nunca largando o olhar do outro. A textura dos lençóis frios contra a sua pele provocou-lhe um breve arrepio, logo compensado pela sensação da pele quente de Deeks contra a sua.

Deeks tirou um momento para contemplar a visão exposta perante ele: cabelo sedoso aos caracóis, qual maré negra na escuridão da noite, enquadrando a face mais perfeita que ele alguma vez vira. Olhos de tirar o fôlego, castanho e cor-de-avelã, seguindo-o atentamente, esperando o seu próximo movimento. Desenhou com as pontas dos dedos a sua silhueta, tocou o corpo delicado, feminino, com curvas e contracurvas acentuando toda a sua beleza. Acariciou a sua pele bronzeada, os seios expostos, os lábios rosados, à espera do seu beijo. Mas acima de tudo, Deeks aproveitou o momento para sentir o aroma único a Raios de Sol e Pólvora. O cheiro que mais o entusiasmava num dia cinzento, que mais o enchia de confiança e alegria. Que o fazia acreditar, ultimamente, numa razão para viver.

Kensi sentia o toque das mãos ásperas de Deeks no seu rosto, peito, cintura: era indescritível. Não se lembrava de ter experienciado nada assim antes. A pele com gosto a sal do detetive, sal esse, penetrado na pele de um surfista exímio, tornava-o num homem único. Olhou-o nos olhos, um azul escuro, enevoado com paixão e devoção pela mulher que ama. Deixou os seus olhos viajarem um pouco pelo seu corpo, admirando cada recanto, traçando a sua figura muscular e masculina, memorizando este momento. Viu nele um parceiro, viu também um amigo; mas, acima de tudo, viu um homem que se entregara, totalmente, à mulher que tanto ama e que por ela foi amado, contemplado, beijado com afeto e sem receios pela primeira vez.

A noite idílica de romance e paixão experienciada por Kensi e Deeks; adoraríamos saber a vossa opinião!


End file.
